


Your Heart's Desire

by Ignelux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignelux/pseuds/Ignelux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he and his best friend helped to save the wizarding world from the second coming of Voldemort, Albus Potter started to realize that the feelings he has for Scorpius Malfoy may be a little more than friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> We all know we weren't happy with that CC ending, let's be honest.  
> The first chapter is shorter than I intend most of the other chapters to be, so please, bear with me.

The rest of Scorpius and Albus’ fourth year at Hogwarts proved uneventful, though there was a noticeable change in the number of positive letters Albus received from his father. While Draco hadn’t quite worked out how to sound supportive and loving in the letters he sent to his own son, Scorpius still took notice of the attempt, and appreciated the increased number of sweets that were sent along in the envelopes. After helping to defeat the greatest force of evil in the wizarding world since the Dark Lord himself, the boys both carried themselves with a bit more confidence, which their classmates and professors took note of. Professor McGonagall even took it upon herself to inform Harry of his son’s improved attitude at the next Ministry meeting. The man beamed with pride and joy, relieved that things were finally going right for his youngest son.

The school year ended almost as quickly as it began, and soon Albus and Scorpius were saying their goodbyes for the summer.

“I’ll write you every week, I promise! And I’ll see if my dad will let me take a train to come and visit you sometime!” Scorpius seemed almost too excited to start their long-distance friendship, but judging from the bear-hug he was currently trapping his friend in, Albus knew he meant well. Since they decided that, yes, hugs are a thing they do, Scorpius took every opportunity he could to express his gratitude towards his best friend as physically as possible.

“I’ll have to check with my parents first, but I don’t see why they’d have a problem with you staying for a few days,” Albus said, his lungs all but being squeezed from his body. Scorpius released his death-grip on Albus apologetically. He laughed, “I’ll warn you now, James might tease you a bit, but that’s more because you’re friends with me and less because of his prejudice against Slytherin house. And if Rose and her parents stop by, I can’t promise she’ll go easy on you just because you’re a guest.”

Scorpius blushed, “Oh, well I...I mean, Rose and I, we’ve, um...I think we’ve been getting along well enough. I d-don’t think, I mean, maybe that won’t be such a problem anymore.”

Since Scorpius had asked Rose on a date after the boys helped defeat Delphi at Godric’s Hollow, she’d been softening her attitude towards him little by little. Every time she would look his way without scowling, Scorpius counted that as a step in the right direction. Of course, she was only turning to look at him because she noticed him openly staring at her in public, but the lack of belligerence in her quizzical gaze was enough to give Scorpius the hope he needed to continue planning their future together.

Albus rolled his eyes, but still felt a slight twinge in his gut upon hearing the dreamy voice Scorpius used whenever he spoke of Rose. Since their lives had regained normality, Albus noticed himself becoming increasingly annoyed whenever his friend would extol the virtues of ‘the beloved Rose Granger-Weasley,’ as Albus would call her when he teased Scorpius about his crush. But surely, Albus assumed, it was only because he’d known Rose since they were children and found it difficult to wrap his brain around why anyone, especially someone as kind-hearted as Scorpius, could ever fall for someone so aloof and serious. Or maybe it was because he was worried that his best friend would leave him behind in a heartbeat if Rose ever did decide to return his affections. Albus was sure that, if he ever shared his concerns with Scorpius, the latter would deny that he could ever leave his best friend’s side, but still, Albus worried.

As the Hogwarts Express lazily pulled into King’s Cross, the boys said their goodbyes and were able to squeeze in one last rib-crushing hug before going out to their families. When Albus pulled away, the boys locked eyes for a moment, and he could feel his heartbeat quicken before they were whisked off of the train in a wave of students eager to begin their summer vacation. He saw his best friend turning back to smile at him through the crowd before getting lost in the sea of people on Platform 9¾. As soon as he stepped out onto the platform, Albus found himself in his mother’s arms as she told him how happy she was to see him, and did he know where his siblings were, and could he help look for them? Soon enough, the entire Potter family was together again and on their way back home for the summer. Once there, Albus asked his parents if it was alright for Scorpius to come visit their house at some point during the vacation, and both seemed delighted at the idea of Scorpius coming to stay with them. Once Harry saw the good that being Scorpius’s friend did, he was more than happy that Albus was able to remain friends with him, even after the rough patch they experienced at Harry’s hand while trying to reverse the damage they’d done to their timeline. In fact, Harry had never fully forgiven himself for putting their friendship in danger, and probably would have housed the boy for the entire summer if Albus asked.

James was less than excited that a Malfoy would be staying with them for any amount of time, “Al, can’t you just go visit him instead? We don’t need two losers in this house at once.” While James was only joking with his brother, a quick look of panic passed over Harry’s face at the idea of his son staying at Malfoy Manor. Even though Harry and Draco harbored very little bad blood since helping to save the wizarding world together, the thought of his son that close to his old enemy without him there to protect him still made him more than a bit uncomfortable.

Ginny picked up on her husband’s uneasiness, “James, I’m sure you can deal with your brother having his best friend over for a few days without them cramping your style too badly.”

“Ugh, Mom, no one says that anymore!” James teased his mother. The two began bantering in the kitchen, Ginny using every 90’s slang word she could possibly think of, even some of the muggle words she picked up while travelling with the Holyhead Harpies in her younger years. James’ mock-disgust at his mother’s out-of-date language had Lily rolling on the floor, while Harry looked on admiringly at his wife. As he walked up to his room to write a letter to Scorpius telling him the good news, Albus couldn’t help but think how glad he was to be home.


End file.
